


Down on the knee 2.0

by Doppelganger159



Category: JudyxNick - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Proposal - Fandom, Version 2.0 - Fandom, Zootopia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelganger159/pseuds/Doppelganger159
Summary: This is going to be part of a series, so be ready cause the shits bout to get real





	1. Down on the knee

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one better than the first one, btw I'm so flippin sorry I haven't been here, like I said, messy divorce, enjoy!:)

**DOWN ON THE KNEE** (This is the fixed version, I'm sorry I haven't been on here lately, messy divorce, but here is 2.0)

It was a dawn of a spring morning, Judy and Nick had met only 7 months before, they had a date planned for this special day, they had no idea what was ahead of them, after their first date, they had to go to each other's apartment, not because of sex, but because if they went out in public, they would've been fired and been disowned by all of Zootopia. Because think a about it, a prey and predator in a actual relationship, eventually they would've been put into a mental ward, because people thought it was very wrong! But Nick and Judy had something special, and they knew they did.

Nick called her to check on her, see if she was asleep at 8:00 A.M. She pick up the phone quite quickly actually, she was very ready, she had a short blue dress in her closet ready for him, and she wanted a short one;) "Hey, Carrots, all ready for our date this evening?" "Sure, I bought a blue dress yesterday for this date." "Sounds nice, so I'll see you at the park at the boarder lines between the Savanna and the Rain Forest District at 7:00 P.M. sharp?" "Oh yeah, I'll be there early for you." "Alright, love you." Love you to." He hang up the phone and immediately and went to his closet to get an old Tuxedo he used last for his prom about 18 years ago, it still fit because after foxes turn 14 they stay the same height, and Nick always kept in shape so when he tried it on, it was a perfect fit. 

8 miles away in Judy's apartment, she was putting on her blue nice short dress she bought from Zoocys, [Lol, Macys] she put it on, then put on her new blush, she looked like a 'Trophy Bunny', she looked at herself in the tall stand up mirror, twirled a couple times, "This should absolutely fantasize that dumb fox." Back at Nicks apartment, after he had put on his tux, he put on some special cologne, the kind that made Judy go straight 'Savage' for him, or at least that's what he thought. He pulled open a drawer and grabbed a small red box, opened it for a couple of seconds, grinned then put it in his pocket. It was 5:00 P.M. and Judy and Nick were all ready, especially Nick, he was terrified, but after an hour, they were 100% ready, Nick was getting antsy though, but he started to walk there, so did Judy, since she was closer, she had to wait on Nick. 

So she sat on a bench nearby and looked a the great purple and orange sky, she could look at this for days if she could, Nick startled her by coming up and saying, "Hey, Carrots, you ready?" "Of course Nick, you scared me there for a second." "Sorry Carrots." Since it was evening time, everybody was home, Nick put his arm around her and pulled her close while walking to 'Their Spot', it was past some trees overlooking Savanna Central, it was beautiful, "Look Carrots, it's the perfect time for a sit," "I know, I've already looked at this beautiful scenery." They sat on the ground where is was clear, Nick said the most beautiful thing then, "You see how the sky is a perfect color, with purple, orange, and blue colliding, it's like you, you great glimmering bright violet purple eyes, with your short pretty small blue dress, then the orange, which represents me, I have a orange red fur, and it all combined together makes a beautiful unlimited sky which would show our unlimited love, you know what, it is such a beautiful day, you make it everything though, now, it's amazing, you're amazing, I feel like doing something." "Awe Nick, that was so beautiful, what are you going to do?" As Nick then stood up, reached into his pocket, and grabbed that small box, got on his left knee, "Nick, are you-?" Nick interrupted her by opening the box, a beautiful silver ring with 4 shining diamonds in the center, and asking, "Judith Laverne Hopps, will you please make me the happiest Fox in the world by marrying me?" She was starstruck, "Nick, yes, yes!" Nick then leaped forward and picked her up hugging her in mid-air, "I love you, Judy, I love you with all my heart." "Oh Nicky, I love you to!"


	2. The Wedlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Ch. 2!

**THE WEDLOCK** (Part 2 of DOWN ON THE KNEE)

After the proposal on that spring evening, where Nick used a great line to get Judy to say yes, it had been a couple of weeks, (4) and the wedding was planned, but during those weeks Nick and Judy didn't know how to even get married at first, then they thought about Judy's hometown of Bunnyburrow, there, they wouldn't judge, they wouldn't be disowned, but then Judy thought about her job, Officer Hopps, with her partner, Officer Wilde, now it's Officer Wilde, with her partner, Officer Wilde.

One day, maybe a day or two after those 4 weeks, that thought of her losing her job, it was everything, they were sitting in Judy's apartment, at her table on a early summer morning, Nick was of course almost asleep at the table, Judy kicked beneath the table to keep him up, she kicked it, and of course, 

"Mmgph, ow, that was my head, Carrots." 

"I know, I got something to ask you." 

"Shoot." 

"Well, you know how we were gonna get married in my hometown of Bunnyburrow?" 

"Of course, what's the problem?" 

"What about our jobs, Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps, that's gonna change, we can't have the same last name, then ALL of Zootopia would know!" 

Nick sat up in confusion 

"Damn, I didn't even think of that." 

"What're we gonna do?" 

Nick snapped his fingers, 

"I got it!" 

Judy had hung her head because of her dilemma, after Nick said that, she looked up in curiosity, 

"What?" 

"I took a law class a while back, there's a forgotten law that says you have the legal right to have your legal name on any other documents, but we can have Wilde on our marriage license." 

{That's an actual thing, I looked it up.} 

"That could work." 

"It will work, hey ummm, did you find a dress for the wedding yet?" 

"Yep, got the perfect one." 

"Great, I'm gonna wear my tux from our first date." 

"Ok, I think we're gonna be wed at my parents church, is your mom going to be there?" 

"No, last time I talked to her was about 4 months ago when we started dating, I told her I was dating a bunny and she said she was ashamed of me for being attracted to a meek prey, after that, nothing." 

Nick hang his head a little, so did Judy, 

"But it's not your fault, she was just old and bitter, but hey, I love my little meek prey." 

"Heh, guess you do."

"Alright, I'm gonna go pack my bags so when we go to Bunnyburrow, the train is gonna be here in what? A couple days." 

"Yeah, so I'll see you at the train station?" 

As Nick was closing the door behind him, he turned around and said, 

"You bet, Carrots." and winked.

Back at Nicks place, after he had walked in, he packed all his stuff for the trip, then he sat down in a chat at his table and he thought about life, about the upcoming events in the next couple days, how he was gonna become a husband to the cutest bunny in all of the world, he felt so lucky. 

Over at Judy's place, she finished packing and she checked her last drawer, and found something terrible, her fox repellent, the one her parents gave her, it was still in its holster. She just stared at it, then she picked it up and packed it, she had no idea why, but something felt a bit 'off' about this trip, like she had to grab it, she hid it in the upper compartment of her suitcase so Nick wouldn't see it, because she knew last time he saw it, he was greatly offended and left the press conference. She wouldn't let that happen again, especially when it's their wedding, but for some odd reason, she felt she absolutely had to bring it, she zipped up her suitcase and put it beside the door.

It was the day, the train was coming to Zootopia all the way from Bunnyburrow, it was 11 A.M. and Nick had got everything done and ready for today, Judy had already been ready to go way before Nick, he called to check on her, she picked up the phone immediately, "Hey, Judy, you all set?" "Of course, Nicky, you?" "Everything's all good to go here, are you leaving now?" "Yep, are you?" "Definitely, so I'll see you at the train station?" "You bet." She hang up the phone, turned out her one lamp, then checked her suitcase for the repellent that was still hidden which it still was, and walked out, soon after, Nick did to. After a hasty walk to the nearby station, the very same one that Judy first arrived to Zootopia on, they met up at the terminal and went over their plan. Since they were in public, they had to whisper everything they said, because a bunny saying I love you to a fox is kinda suspicious, just before they got on the train, "Hey, Nick." "Yeah?" "Love you." "Love you too, Carrots." they whispered to each other, mainly because they won't see one another until they got off the train, the size difference, (I use that in most of my upcoming SEX stories;).

After they had gotten off of the train, they met up at a hotel 2 miles from there to get their rooms, after they had snuck into the room together, 

"Hey Nick?"

"Yes Carrots?"

"Do you mind if you ummm...."

"What Judy?"

"I gotta use the bathroom, can you put up my stuff please?"

"Well, it's gonna have to cost you."

"Really Nicholas?"

Judy cocked her head sideways a bit

Nick stood up confidently and walked over to the bunny then kissed her nose

"There you go, your debt is settled."

Judy just shook her head and walked into the bathroom, Nick grabbed the little suitcase and began to undo the zipper, then it opened, he put all her delicates, shirts... etc, then he saw a tiny bulge in the inside top of the case. He couldn't really get it cause it was so... damn... small... finally, he got it, he had the small object cupped in his paw, then he opened his paw and he saw it, the small red can of fox repellent. He just stood there, frozen, by then Judy had just walked out of the bathroom, "Hey Nicky, whatcha looking a-" she saw what he had found, she totally forgot about it, her ears dropped, she whispered to herself,

"Shit"

"Really Judy? Are you scared of me? Did I hurt you somehow?"

"Nick..... I.... I..."

"No, ya know what heh, this whole thing has been a joke, right from the start, a bunny and a fox living happily ever after, please."

He put the can of repellent back in the suitcase and grabbed his coat,

"Have a nice life Judith Laverne Hopps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep it goin? Comment "YES"


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shit gets real, be ready

CHAPTER 3: THE AFTERMATH 

Just then, he slammed the door behind him and stopped in his tracks, then thought,

What're you doing, you've spent too much time with her, you can't throw your life away,

Then again, he thought,

What the fuck is wrong with you, if you go back in there, you'll only be proving her right, yelling at her then rushing back in? Sexy or scary?

He couldn't chance it, so he sat on the floor against the wall right beside the door, he just slumped down dropping his head.

On the other side of the door, was a sad and sobbing Judy on the bed face down, that had to be the worst night of their lives. She lay still, no movement, no more of the active bunny in her no more, she began to grow in a deep depression over that night, so did Nick, but they didn't know that.

Nick always thought that Judy wasn't afraid of him, he thought he was a nice guy, what went so wrong? He slowly stood up, reached for the door knob, he was more terrified than ever before, the tension between them, sexual and non-sexual. Nick takes a deep prolonged nervous breath, grabs the knob, "Fuck" it was locked shut, deadbolted, chained, and a bunny nowhere to be heard, yes, bunnies were known for being silent, but Nick had super-hearing for her...... nothing.

He had another problem to, he was trapped in a 'Bunny-Only' community, a fox leaving a hotel with his head hung, he'd been killed, and he knew it. So he found a window on the other end of the hallway, little did he know, there was a half-drunken bunny couple right around the corner, he walked right past them, just before he turned around, he jumped up on the window and climbed out, he knew what they were gonna do, call the police, "Shit, I can't have this now." Low and behold, 8 minutes later 3 BPD police cruisers ride up, he was still there thinking of what to do, he thought: If I run, I may never see Judy again, but this will be the worst rep if I get caught, maybe if I- "There he is!" "Oh fuck, time to go!" He kept running through the deep forest.

Meanwhile, Judy was sobbing her fucking heart out, everything was out of control, for Nick mostly, but after the night, he realized something, he was back where he started, running away from the local PD chasing after him. 

Soon after the night, Judy was out for a walk, still crying deeply inside, but walking still, out in one of her parents field, Nick arose far behind her from the woods, no BPD on him, but he was watching her from afar, then his idea to get her back clicked, but it was risky, he tried it anyway. He came up behind her close, then held her arm, it actually startled her a bit, "Go Nick, please. "How did you- never mind, listen I've been hell and back to find you, and I-" a deep hurting grunt came out of him, "Nick, what's wrong? Are you sic- shit." She looked at his feet, a dark bluish color petals covered them, he walked dead through a field of them to get to her, "Night Howlers? Oh Nick, please don't." He was on his back now, in pain from the toxins, Judy backed up slowly, towards the woods she started backing up to. "Ju- Judy- g- g- go no- now." He was rolling on the dirt, clutching his chest badly, then he stopped, looked at Judy, turned his head slowly to her, let out a harsh deep quiet growl, fuck this, she ran as fast as she could to the woods behind her. Nick steadily followed on all fours, she jogged, he ran, she ran, he sprinted, she sprinted, he a became a fucking bullet, then, she was cornered, by trees and vines. She turned to her ex-mate, he crawled closer, staring with those bright green pupils, and then, she thought that she would be able to calm him down, so she approached him, slowly though, she grabbed his muzzle gently, "Nick, snap out of it please, don't do this." He snapped at her paw, missed her though, but very intimidating, growling, "Please Nick, don't, just don't." He growled louder, then...... he pounced, "AAHHHHH!!!!" Judy screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep it goin, you know what 2 do, comment "aYES"

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading, to continue the series, comment "NEXT"  
> For a random JudyxNick sex story, comment "SEX"  
> Plz comment how I did to thx!  
> Btw, I have a page on Facebook dedicated to my profile on AO3,  
> Facebook- Doppelganger159  
> Twitter- Judy and Nick RP


End file.
